Make her mine
by freedompaws
Summary: Clary is badass which leaves a effect on Jace. He finds a hard one to compel and he set out to make her his. Clace. Little Sizzy and Malec. Will Clary become soft or leave Jace wanting more?
1. Newbie

New Day New school New Me ... hell no. I wake up late for the first day classic clary move. On the bright side they will let it slide. I get up it's 10:52 if I get ready I can get in a class before lunch. I flipped my curly red mane to one side. I got a floral too with skinny jeans. To top the look with a clear bomber jacket and floral combat boots. I grab my helmet and hop on to my motorcycle. I rode off at 11:23. Jon (my brother) would be so pissed but he starts tomorrow so he could care less.

At the school.

When I had pulled up people were staring. Maybe because I was new. Maybe I was riding a motorcycle to school. Or the fact a girl was riding it. As a reflex I wink and head to the last 42 minutes of my class. My class was AP English. I hate English I was just waiting for art which was my last class. I knocked and entered the room.

"Miss Morganstien how nice for you to join us you are 3 hours late."

"We had a moving malfunction and Jon refused to help so I had to do it while he sat his lazy butt and went to bed but like seriously me." I say in a monotone voice. People let out a light laugh.

The teacher rolled her eyes and told me "take a seat next to Mister Herondale and don't be late or there WILL be detention."

"Is Herondale golden boy?"

"Yes." The teacher stop giving a crap. I shrugged and made my way to the back.

"So I Am a golden Boy to you red?" I sit down next to him.

"Congrats you know basic colors!" I say sarcastically and smirk.

"That's my thing red."

"What sarcastic remarks and smirks?"

"The smirks." He laughs

"Congrats golden boy." I say rolling my eyes and continue unpacking my books.

"Your a fiesty one."

"Be careful she bites." A voice I know too familiar.

"Jon!" I said turning around.

"Love that story by the way did you get to the part where you also ignored the issue and went to bed instead and slept the morning away?" I stuck my tongue out.

"So whose adopted?" Jace asks out of the blue. We both stare.

"Nether she just looks like my mom while I look like my dad." Jon blurts.

"I'm short, he's tall, I'm a redhead, he's a blondie." I say.

"Green eyes, brown eyes." Jon says

"Don't you start class tomorrow Jonny boy?" I say ruffling his hair.

"No I started yesterday you just were still sleeping by the time I got back." I winked while Jace smirked.

"ONE MORE WORD OUT OF THE 3 IF YOU AND ITS DETENTION." The teacher shouts. We both let out a silent laughs.

Gym

We were playing dodgeball. I am very athletic. So we split into two teams.

"Jonathan and Sebastian team captains." the couch calls out. "Sebastian first pick."

"Newbie."

"Hey I was going to choose her!" Jon called out. "Jace." Jon continued.

The teams were settled we started playing every faded as the time went on and it left me and Sebastian on my team. While on the other team was Jace, Jon, and this guy I think named Alec. Jace got out Sebastian while I got out Alec and Jon. Me and Jace were breathing down each other's neck. The bell rang and we had to call a truce. I was the last to hit the showers but I didn't care. I was walking around in a sports bra and some shorts almost the entire time. Jace and Jon walked in. Jon has seen me in a bra many times so it wasn't weird. As for Jace I could care less to acknowledge his presence.

"Hey Jonny boy!" I said shuffling through my bag for a shirt. Jace just stared. "Golden boy it's rude to stare."

"I'm not staring at your body but your tattoo."

"Yeh it's like a rune it means fearless."

"Screams you." Jace said and I roll my eyes.

"Clare I was wondering if you wanted to catch lunch out of school or at school?"

"I could honestly care less." I say throwing on my rose shirt.

"Let's go then." Jace finally say.

Outside

. "Are we heading for my car or yours?" Jace said.

"You guys choose I'm riding my bike."

"Really you choose a bike over a car!" Jace laughed while Jon flicked his head while I roll my eyes.

"It's a motorcycle." I sigh.

"A what!?" Jace was speechless.

"Bye golden boy and Jonny boy!" I say skipping off.

Jace's POV

"Your sister is badass." I said mouth wide open.

"Yeah she is." Jon said. "So your car or mine?"

"Is her bike a option."

"Don't even try her she you but on a girl body but hates the idea of commitment and she is not a player just I guess flirty."

"I'm going to crack her if it the last thing I do." I smiled.

"Your talking to her brother so try I will snap your neck."

"Reassuring."

Back to Clary's POV

I was about to step on my bike until I see a guy nervous. "Nervous?"

"Yeah I really like this girl and I really want to ask her out but I'm too nervous."

"Who is she?"

"You might think I'm crazy but Isabella light wood."

"Really? If you think you got this even if it's tiny go for it! Hey I'm going to lunch with Jace, my brother, and a few others I'm pretty sure Isabella will be there."

"Really!" The kid said.

"Only if you tell me your name and you can sit on a motorcycle."

"Simon and yes!"

"Clary."

We head to a diner called taki's where everyone was already at a table. I sat next to Simon and Jon.

"You must be Clary." A girl with thick raven hair and beautiful features said. Simon pinched me while I nodded.

"Yeah nice to meet you." I mock a salute. The girl laughs.

"I'm Isabella call me Izzy." She smiles. "Speaking of which here comes Magnus." All of a sudden a glittery figure walks in and places a kiss on a guy with thick black hair like Izzy. Probably Izzy's brother.

"Hello biscuit what's your name?" Magnus said.

"Glitter." I say shielding my eyes. Everyone laughs.

"Her names clary." Jon said freely. We ordered and headed back to school.


	2. Single Pringle

We all head back to class. I had one last class my favorite. Art. I sat down in the far back all alone.

"Can I sit here?" Said a voice.

"Yeah sure." I said not looking up.

"Thanks for bringing me to the diner I got my date." Said the voice. I smile.

"Omg Simon I thought you were someone random but no sweat."

"Ha thanks really. What are you drawing?"

"Isabella I really wanted to draw her."

"Okay cool."

"She's beautiful congrats." I smile.

"Thanks I'm lucky aren't I."

"Get started before The teacher kills you!" We both continued. By the time Class finished Izzy's hair, body, and eyes were done. I sat up and put my book in my bag. I hopped on my bike and drove home only to see two cars parked. One taking my spot. I groaned and stomped inside. "JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER FRIKIN MORGENSTIEN MOVE YOUR GODDAMN CAR ITS IN MY SPOT!" I shouted. Then three figures appeared. Jace, Alec, and my dear brother who I wanted to kill. I need Jesus.

"Geez fine I'll move."

"Love you dear brother." I say blowing a kiss. The boys waved to me while I just went upstairs. I took out my sketch book and continue my drawing of Izzy. Since her birthday was coming up I thought why not. I thought it looked bland so I considered it a sketch. I went downstairs and grabbed a easel, canvas and a bunch of paint. I put a do not disturb sign up and started sketching characters around the canvas. With almost perfect timing I see a message from the raven girl it was inviting everyone who came to the diner for a sleepover.

"Sleepover this Friday for my 17th birthday!" Everyone said yes even I. My first friends yay. Wow can that sound any more lonely. It 9:49 and I thought it was a perfect time to leave my painting be. It was far from being finished but it was coming together.

The next morning.

"Morning little red."

"Get out Jon."

"It's not Jon red it's Jace."

"Why are you here let me sleep."

"Get up its time to get ready." He said nudging me. I don't move all I do is cuddle into my blanket more. "Fine" he pulls my cover and opens the blinds.

"Hey!" I mumble then still lay in my bed. He sighed and picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way downstairs. "Let go!" He puts me down on the couch and all I do is glare.

"You got her up? Congratulations my friend!" Jon said. Jon looks over to the couch. "Never mind."

"What do you mean?" He turns to see me asleep on the couch.

"You've got to be kidding me how could she fall asleep this fast!"

"Clary in 3 words. Food. Sleep. Art." Jon said. While putting pancakes on a plate and put it under my nose. I got up to the table where Jon placed them after. "Told you."

"So where are your parents?" Jace asked curiously.

"Who knows." I said shoving a pancake slice in my mouth.

"She means our mom died while we were young while our father well." Jon tried to sound light hearted.

"He left us because we were mistake in his eyes." I say smiling. Jon was eyeing me. While Jace looked sympathetic. "Don't you dare sorry." I say picking up my plate and putting it in the sink.

"its a touchy subject for clary sorry."

I braided my hair and threw on a white dress with a big black bow on my back. I finished with gold hoop earrings and black boots.

"I don't feel like taking my bike can I ride with you guys?" They both nodded.

School.

Everyone met together out side in the courtyard. I was basically trampled by Izzy. "Can't breath." I say out of breath. Izzy was smiling.

"Thank you so much for pushing Simon! He told me if it wasn't for you he probably kept quiet." I laughed.

"No problemo." Just then Jon and Jace walk up.

"Little red let's go before Mr Starkweather gives us detention." I roll my eyes.

"Carry me golden boy." He laughs and bends down.

"Really?!"

"5 seconds midge." I hop on his back and wrap my arms and legs around him.

"Your so tall!" He laughs at our foot size difference. "To narnia!" I call out. The group was laughing. We reached the class. So he put me down and we walked in together.

Jace's POV

I carried clary all the way to class by the time we reached the door I put her down and we walked in together still laughing. Guys were staring probably jealous because she isn't plastic and isn't afraid of anything. We sat down in our seats. She pulls out a sketch book and starts doodling.

"What are you staring at golden boy?" She says barely looking up.

"Your drawings. They are pretty cool."

"Stop looking my drawings are like a diary." She say throwing a pencil at me. I turn around smirking.

"What did I miss?" Jon sits behind us. Clary closes her book.

"Jace's nagging." Clary says smiling brightly.

"Love you to." I say to her. She sticks her tongue out.

"What do you guys have next period?" Jon asks collectively.

"Science." I say.

"Math." Clary says.

"Same!" They both high five.

"I wish Alec, Izzy, and I had that good of a relationship." I sigh.

"We know" They say at the same time while clary flips her braid and Jon flips the air. They both laugh and start copying notes.

Lunch

Clary's POV

I sat down next Izzy who could not stop talking about her birthday. I really didn't mind because she was happy. Me and Jon kept exchanging glances which led to us bursting out laughing.

"So my place tomorrow do not forget come before 4:00 ok?" Izzy said

"We know Izzy you have repeated it like 4 hundred times." Jace said groaning. I laughed.

"I know just reminding you all!" Izzy said clapping her hands then proceeds to kiss Simon.

"I'm going to class bye table full of lovers except you Jon you are forever lonely."

"Hey! Jace is also lonely too and do are you!"

"Yeah but he could get anyone he desires as for me I'm a single Pringle and proud! Have a lovely day!" I say skipping off into the distance. Smiling


	3. The headache

I sit through a entire hour of lecture before I head home. Eventually it was over so I rush to the parking lot to see Jace and Jon already there. I hop into the back. "That was so boring." I say before closing the door.

"It was probably better Greek mythology midge." Jace sighed.

"I'll have you know I love Greek mythology golden boy!" I smack his shoulder. Jon laughs.

"Do you guys have your gifts for Izzy?"

"Yup." Jace said

"I have to finish mine up." I smile. We get home and I go straight upstairs. I changed into sweat pants and a tank top that had a cat on it. I continued my painting. After a hour it was done. I went downstairs. Jace was there. Jon and Jace were on the couch playing call of duty black ops 3. A personal favorite. Jon had invited me to play. I wanted to but something was restricting me.

"Only one game I'm beat."

"What but you love this game you once missed a essay date so you could play the update!" Jon said laughing and I smiled.

30 minutes later

"And that's how you do it!" I say throwing my controller in the air. The boys laughed while I went upstairs. I felt tired so I closed my eyes and went to bed. I feel asleep at 6:21.

The next day

"Clary it's time to wake up." Jon said rocking me. I got up and didn't say anything. I felt tired but I had 12 hours of sleep. I didn't feel well or in other words myself. I changed into some leggings and a tee shirt that says no words which was funny because I felt like it was true. I just leave my hair and walk downstairs. I sit down on the couch and just looked at the ground.

"Heyo Clare bear made your favorite blueberry waffles with 3 dollops of whipped cream." Nothing I was silent. "Hey you okay?" Jon put the waffles down. I was silent. Then the doorbell rings. "It's probably Jace hold on." He said while walking to the door. Jace came inside.

"Hey little red what's up." I was silent. I sighed and shrugged it off. "Hi Jace." I say quiet.

"You've made her talk she hasn't spoken all day which is odd and she didn't run for her favorite food." Jon said looking at me concerned.

"That's why she isn't snarky today." Jace said also looking at me. I shrugged and took my waffles and started eating. They both sat next to me. Jon pulled his arm around me.

"I'm probably tired." I say finishing my waffle.

"How, you had almost 12 hours of sleep?" Jon said.

"I guess I don't feel myself." I close my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Jace asked. I take a deep breath and open my eyes.

"Yes today is about Izzy not me its probably a off day." I say getting up.

"Okay let's go then." Jon said. I put on some converse and put on a Blue beanie. Then I head out into Jace's car with Jon. Jon left while me and Jace went to first period together. We walked together and debated if it's rude to assume biscuits with the British even if it came from Britain. We sat down. Class started I kept zoning out Jace had to constantly tap me. Fast foward to lunch. I sat next to Jon. Izzy kept talking about what we were going to do. I felt happy. Like a piece of me was back.

"Golden boy pass me Apple." Jace smiled at the return of sass. He also threw me a apple.

"Yay clary's back!" Said Izzy.

"I had a really off morning and I guess it has left me feeling murky but I am back!" I say Biting my apple smiling because I felt normal again. Jon pulled me into a side hug.

The bell rings. So I make my way to gym with Magnus, Alec, Jon and Jace. I wore a panda shirt and some shorts. Me and Jon were on a team so we were almost unstoppable. Me and Jace had gotten each other out at the same time which made us laugh. We made our way to Alec and Magnus who were holding hand and talking about cats.

"Aww you two are so cute together!" I say to them. Magnus kisses Alec and Alec blushes. I laughed.

"So what did you get Izzy?" Jace asked.

"I painted something." I say

"A makeup palette she really wanted and I covered it in glitter!" Magnus said.

"I got her a dress." Replied Alec.

"Nice I got her a snake bracelet The one she wanted from that show." Jace said.

"I'm going to hit the showers bye!" I said waving. I change back into my previous outfit. Then head to the parking lot where Jon was waiting for me. I head into the car.

"Hey Jonny boy." I say ruffling his hair.

"Hey are you sure your okay I'm nervous." I sigh.

"Like I said it was only a bad start." Jon looked at me.

"If you say so. You ready for a birthday?" He smiles

"Ready as I'll ever be now let's go grab a outfit and a pair of sleep wear."

"Let's go and if you don't feel yourself at all tell me. Promise."

"Promise and I'm surprised Jace isn't here he usually clings. As I mean for someone as popular as him." I say looking out the window while Jon laughs.

"Come on baby sister." Jon starts the car.

"hey only by 17 months!"

"still older!" we both laugh and head off.


	4. Izzy's party

I changed into a black romper and straitened my hair. I put on some flats and head to my bike. Jon had left a few minutes ago. I rode off to Izzy's houses and had the painting in my bag. When I arrived everyone was there. Magnus and Alec were kissing while Izzy and Simon were randomly talking.

"Hello so what is the plan?"

"I don't know biscuit ask Izzy." Magnus finally parting his lips from Alec's.

"Clary your here! Let's start!" Izzy says wrapping her arms around me.

"That's me. Oh and here is your gift." I say handing her the wrapped painting.

"Okay I can't wait we have to open gifts!" Everyone laughed. With that Izzy proceeded to go over to a table which has gifts. She gave the occasional squeal when she opened a new box. She ran and hugged Jace for the bracelet. Which led to Jace falling over. Last but not least was my gift. She covered her mouth and hugged me. It was a painting of the entire group me and Izzy were next to each other giving each other side hugs. Magnus and Alec were kissing. While Jon was carrying Jace both of them were smiling while Simon was behind Izzy doing bunny ears.

"Damn clary this is amazing!" Jace said shocked.

"Do we kiss that much?" Alec asks blushing.

"Yes my dear!" Magnus said pecking a kiss on Alec's head. We all laughed.

"Thank you clary it's amazing now let's get started!"

"Never have I ever?" Magnus questioned.

"Yes!" Jace and Jon said.

"Never have I ever it is okay I start never have I ever been kissed by someone besides a parent?" Izzy said. Everyone rose a finger. Well except me. I tried to hide my hand but still revealing it a tiny bit. Magnus spit his drink out.

"BISCUIT HAS NEVER BEEN KISSED!" Well that failed.

"What?! You? Never? What!" Izzy was flabbergasted. Jace was smirking.

"I've have been kissed and I have kissed people just not ones I like." I say sheepishly.

"Okay fine my turn never have I ever pretended to hate someone." Jace said. And that went on for about a hour. Then we moved on to play truth or dare. Me and Jace were neck in neck.

"Clary truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Magnus."

"But I'm gay!" Magnus called out.

"Don't worry." I said while Alec was glaring at me. I kissed him on the cheek. Magnus sighed in relief.

"You are not taking away my pure lips!" I said sticking my tongue out. Jace just rolled his eyes.

"I'll get you morgenstien."

"Jace truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat a spoonful of mayo."

"Done clary truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to reveal your darkest secret in the tune of Humpty Dumpty."

"I once crapped myself which was bad enough in the middle of class in kindergarten so I had to wear really loose pants so while I was walking home my pants fell down revealing my Disney princess underwear and my mom thought it was cute so she took a photo and posted it on Facebook." I sang while everyone was laughing. At this time I realize Izzy taking a video of me and Jace's truth or dare battle.

"Jace you know the drill."

"Dare."

"I dare you too let Izzy do your makeup."

"I will get you back. Just wait." Jace said smirking. Izzy squealed.

"Thank you Clare!" After 10 minutes Jace look like a lady. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Clary?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to attempt gymnastics." Jon was laughing cause he knows I suck. I manage a cartwheel and a handstand.

"Do a back tuck!"Simon called out. I tried it was good until the landing I landed on my back I was laughing and wheezing.

"You good are you crying or laughing?"

"Both." I answer weakly. Everyone at this point was dying of laughter.

"Jace"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put honey in your hair."

"Done Clary."

"Dare."

"I dare you to race me across the block."

"Easy. I'm going to win." I smirk because I was the fastest on my track team on my other school. We both start at the house and Alec shouts go. We both start running. I ended up winning also on camera. "And that's how it's done lady's and gentlemen" I bow in front of the camera.

"Jace here is your dare."

"I dare you to jump into the pool outback with nothing but shorts while covered in Magnus's glitter."

"YES!" Magnus calls out

"Done I'll do it in underwear for 20 bucks."

"Deal." I say shaking his hand. Magnus takes a bucket of glitter out and dumps it on Jace.

"I'm not questioning how you have that much glitter bae." Alec says calmly. Jace strips down and Jon hold the camera. Jace honestly looked like a stripper because he had stunning makeup and was covered in glitter. I was waiting by the pool ready to get more glitter on him. Jace starts running towards the pool but before he jumps he decided to grab a hold of me and drag me down.

"JACE!" I shout. He was laughing and kept his grip around me strong. Half the glitter was on me. And the honey from his hair dripped on my face. I really don't care that he is in boxers but damn the glitter would take weeks to get out.

"I told you I would get you back!" He licked my nose. I glared then burst out laughing."You have honey on your nose." Just then Magnus and Alec and Simon jump in. Soon after Izzy and and Jon joined. The camera had everything on tape. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Simon got out then came back with a cake. Simon put the cake on a floaty and we all sang happy birthday to Izzy. Then we all took a slice.

"Best birthday ever!" Izzy said with cake all over my mouth. Alec connected a boom box and started blasting Izzy's favorites. Me and Jace got surprisingly close after the party. "Simon may I have this dance?" Izzy asked as After the after party started blasting. Alec did the same to Alec. While Jace asked me I shrugged and we danced by the side of the pool. Jon was continuing the film.

"I told you that you were lonely." I call out. Jon sticks his tongue out.

"I see the resemblance in you to now you both stick out tongues a lot." Jace said looking down at me. I smile.

Around 4 am everyone was going into separate rooms for bed.

"Jace?"

"Yes red?"

"Thank you." I stood on my toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Night now don't let that get to your head golden boy."

"Goodnight little red."


	5. The new girlfriend

I wake up and get out of bed to take a shower. I swear to god what is wrong with people's showers I feel like I'm in a 2050 movie. After 10 confusing minutes I get it. There was so much glitter in my hair. I dress into a black and white shirt that reads "not cute but psycho" and top it with black high waisted shorts. I let my hair be free and head downstairs. I put in earbuds while blasting "let's kill tonight." The "L.A. Devotee." By panic at the disco. Only Magnus and I were downstairs.

"Thanks for the glitter bomb."

"Jace was the one who pushed you not me!" I laughed. I sat down on the couch. Well more like I was laying/sprawled. Me and Magnus were talking about random crap which I didn't mind we moved to Izzy to waffles to school and to the party.

"What's with all the laughter?" Jace walks in.

"Me and biscuit were talking about random subjects." Magnus said.

"Little red move I'm coming to the couch." I sat up. So Jace sat down. I rest my head on his shoulder. So he wrapped a arm around me so my body pulled closer to his.

"I'm really tired." I pull away from him and instead laid down with my head in his started twirling my hair between his fingers.

"If I didn't know better you too would be a couple." Magnus said.

"Yeah has Jace already made another one night stand sorry Clare." Alec walks in. Magnus places a small kiss on his forehead.

"No need to be sorry nothing happened." Clary stuck her tongue out.

"How swiftly you dismiss our love." Jace mocks hurt.

"What love wait clary is thOMG YOU AND JACE ARE TOGETHER WHAT!" Izzy was squealing. I pinched Jace as a sign to go on he nodded. I kissed his cheek and he kissed my forehead. I smile and look into his eyes and he looks into mine. Something inside felt like it was burning. I could see Jace felt it too because I could see something playful light up in his eyes. It ended when Jon threw a pillow at us. We both break eye contact. In attempt to get up I kinda fail since his hands were around me so when I get up and shift into his lap and my head was snuggled into his chest. Jace laughed at my attempt.

Jace's POV

I thought I was going to die Jon had strong eye contact *cough death stare cough* saying I'm warning you. Clary tried to make the situation better by getting up but instead she found a way to further snuggle.

"Jonny boy heal, stay, good boy. We were just tricking Izzy." Clary said so smoothly. I loved her in that moment. I think I might actually like her. No wait it's supposed to be the other way around. She has a effect that was starting to phase me.

"If you say so but if you get together and you hurt her I will bite your head off." "Stay." Clary said eyeing him.

"Bite me." Jon said back.

"Play dead." She said fiercely. Yup I like her a lot. She was about to get up but I pull her down then securing my arms tightly.

"Love at its finest." Simon says out of the blue. (Aiming for Jon and Clary)

"Jace clary stay like that we are watching a movie marathon!" Izzy squealed bringing 3 bowls of popcorn. We both laughed. We ended up watching insidious 2 and Annabelle which freaked me out but clary loved. We started watching a romance comedy which bored me so I look down to see clary sleeping so peacefully on me which I did not care at all. I kissed her hair. I closed my eyes with her. We woke up a hour after to everyone sobbing even Simon, Alec, and Jon. Clary and I tried everything so we wouldn't start laughing.

"How are you not crying!" Izzy called out.

"I may have fallen asleep and missed the entire movie." clary said.

Izzy face palmed herself.

"And I might've done the exact same thing."

"Fine it's time for everyone to go." Everyone started to leave. I didn't want clary to go. She had to I can't fall for her. She doesn't like me like that. I needed a substitution. Clary got up and said "goodnight golden globe." She blew me a kiss and grabbed her helmet and hopped on her motorcycle and drove off.

"You should ask her out." Alec said from afar.

"A girl like her would never date me."

"She's cute." Izzy said picking up popcorn bits.

"Stop obsessing over my love life." I say defensively. The next day. It was Sunday morning and I couldn't take my mind off that little redhead. I went to a cafe to meet someone. I did, her name was Kealie. She wasn't clary she was really fake and instantly fell for me.

"So Jacey are we like together we have kissed 4 times and I consider this a date!" The girl said.

"Yeah yeah." I mumble.

"This is just perfect! I'm on the cheer team and I guess your hot and athletic!" Her voice even fake. "So can me and my girls sit with you tomorrow? Jacey?"

"Yeah I could care less." I sigh. Maybe clary will notice. You know what I don't care! Damn it I do care.

"Bye Jacey call me!" Kealie calls out. I smile. Just try you have a reputation up hold it you-you-golden boy! Wow that's a first I at least tried to insult myself. Oh course you use clary's nickname. Damn it she's perfect. Besides her very high walls. She's so open but yet so closed. I could sit around and think about clary or call my new "girlfriend." Call your girlfriend damn it. Yay :/ but at least she's popular. Right? I'm screwed aren't I? Yup your screwed man.

Have fun Jacey!


	6. Goodnight

Jace's POV

I woke up to about fifty messages from Kealie. One message caught my eye. It wasn't Kaelie but clary.

"Missed you at first period I wish I was you so firkin tired! Enjoy your beauty rest. Oh I'm screwed I have no clothes for gym Izzy said to grab some clothes for me. Good morning golden globe." I smiled. Oh shit. I'm late. Run. I sprint out of bed and throw on a shirt and jeans. I was about to grab clary some clothes but if I "forget the clothes"so fourth my own I could sit out with her. I ran out of the door and hopped in my car and drove off.

Clary's POV.

*earlier*

I made my way to first period. My eyes heavy. Must not fall asleep. I was up all night watching try not laugh challenges which led to try not aww challenge. I sat down in my usual spot waiting for Jace to keep me from falling into a dark nothing. The bell rings no sign of him. I sigh and accept my faith and will most likely fall asleep. I text Jace in the middle of class. I forgot gym clothes so I also texted him to bring some from Izzy's closet if he gets here before next period. Before I knew it the bell rang again and there was no sign of Jace. I went to gym and told the teacher I had no clothes and I sat out and she was red me if I forgot them again it's detention. I put in a earbud and take out my sketch book. All of a sudden a golden figure bursts into the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late I have no clothes and my alarm didn't go off." Jace called out to the couch. I laughed.

"Herondale one more mess up and detention now sit!" The teacher groaned. Jace sprinted towards me. He sits down.

"Hey little red I forgot the clothes sorry." Jace smirks and I smile.

"Can I lay my head on your shoulder as payment I'm so tired." I slur. He nodded and lay my head while doodling away. Before I knew it I heard a girl squeak.

"How dare you we are in a relationship Jacey how could you betray me for some ugly red head with lack of curves!" My head jolts up.

"Look I'm sorry plastic for being tired and using your boyfriend shoulder as a pillow." I smirked and Jace smiled. Kaelie got mad and crushed her lips into his. I scooted over. "Enjoy!" I say putting my ear buds back on.

The bell rings lunch. I sit down next to Simon who was around the group. Out of the corner of my eye I see plastic and her posse sit down around Jace they were taking up a lot of space and Kealie sat down on his lap and kissed him again. I gag. "I'm going to go sooooo enjoy each other's presence." I get up grabbing my food and head outside. I munch on my food and draw a angel. Well it started off that way at least. It was beautiful it was oh shit. It was Jace Shirtless. Great. Well my dignity is down the drain. I get up and throw out the remains of my lunch. According to my schedule I had free period so I decided to go home.

Jace's POV

I had lecture last period all I could think about was clary. She was so frikin adorable. When she sleeps and when she is snarky. Damn it. I was going to break up with Kaelie. It was right I had genuine feelings for clary. I texted Kaelie I knew it was a jackass move. I don't care. I sent the message which led to her texting something along the lines "I'll kill you how dare you I loved you and you stomp on my Heart please tell me it's a joke! :,(" okay maybe exactly that. I switched over to clary.

"Hey Red how's life on the other side? coming over today. Broke up with my girlfriend."

"Shocker :/ but why?"

"I genuinely really like this girl and I wanted to get her attention which didn't work :("

"If you like her just man up and ask her but if she has a bit of sense in her she will say no."

"Well thanks for the pep talk reeeeealy helped -.-"

"If it helps I'll be your shoulder to cry on now educate your mind while I probably fall asleep. see you later.x"

"Goodbye hope you sleep well. x" with that I put my phone away. I just imagine clary in my arms. Ugh stop it mind!

20 minutes later.

*Ring*

hallelujah! freedom! I have never exit a classroom so fast. I sprinted towards Jon's car. "Let's go!" I practically jump in. Soon after we enter the house to see a sleeping clary on the couch. "I'll take her upstairs."

"Thanks as much as I love her she sleeps so much I'm concerned!" I laughed before picking clary up. She wrapped her arms around me mind you still sleeping. I smiled down at her. I went upstairs and put her down gently on the bed.

I was caught off guard when she said "Izzy can you stay I'm so tired and when did your chest become so flat?" Slurring with closed eyes. I laughed and told Jon if I could stay with clary for a bit because she was only half asleep and thought I was Izzy. He agreed and told me to come back in like half an hour. I sat down *cough cough laid down cough* she snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her head. What's the worse that could happen if I close my eyes for 5 minutes.

1 am

Shit. Crap. (and a mich more colorful selection of words) No. Stop I'm screwed! There was clary on me snoring lightly it was so adorable. But it was one a.m. In the morning. I went to shift but stopped by clary stretching and shifting but still asleep I grab my phone to text Jon. See a ton of messages from Kaelie and Jon. Kaelie's saying I forgive you Jacey I love you nonstop.

Jon said "asleep are we? I would wake you if you weren't holding each other. Don't hurt her or I will snap your Frikin neck. Night see you at breakfast." I kissed clary on the forehead. I want her. So god damn bad. I smile at her and close my eyes and fell asleep in her embrace.

 **so fluffy! Will clary realize what lady he had feelimgs for or will she remain in the dark?**

 **Im currently at a vollyball sleepaway camp and we are playing volly ball from 8:15 am to 8:15pm. (we do get one break (a hour) for dinner at 6. Storys will be updated late or not that day. Bear with me by lovelys goodnight or morning! xoxo**


	7. Kickboxing

Clary's POV

I woke up warmer then usual. I slowly open my eyes and see gold. "Jace?" Probably not just the sun.

"Hmm?" My eyes flew open and I bolted upright.

"Did we sleep together?" My face red. He laughed

"nope, we didn't sleep together but we did sleep together." I smacked his shoulder.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"5 am why?" Jace questioning. I smiled and lowered my body on his wrapping my arms around his chest while also snuggling my head. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Cuz I'm tired." I finally answer.

"Or is that a excuse to lie on my body?"

"Can't it be both?" I close my eyes. He laughs.

7am

I woke up and realized what happened. I couldn't help but blush. I woke up alone though? Okay now you have dreams about him congrats you idiot. He likes someone and it's not you get over yourself! I throw on a shirt that reads I'm not a mundane. I tuck it in a black skirt. I grab a navy velvet chocker. I straiten my hair. My freckles looked pretty cute in this outfit so I left it be. I head downstairs and plop myself on the couch and grab some eggs to eat.

"Don't eat to much red or you'll choke." A golden voice called out. I choked.

"I thought I was alone." Jon and Jace both laughed.

"Have a goodnight sleep midge? Any certain dreams?" Jace looked at me with playful eyes.

"Nope only a nightmare!" I say teasing while continue eating my eggs.

"You sure because from that smile you enjoyed it." I stuck my tongue out.

"Did we heh well like-"

"Sleep together." Jace finished

"This is too awkward for me See y'all at school." Jon said throwing his hands in the air.

"Don't worry I know it didn't mean anything because you have your love life planned out." I wink and I was proud to form words.

"Yeah...can I ask you something?"

"Yeah why not." I shrug while I pat the couch.

"What if you like this girl and your confused with her feelings towards you."

"Like how?" I asked.

Jace's POV

"Don't worry I know it didn't mean anything because you have your love life planned out." Clary said. Damn it but I wish you felt the same way towards me. I doesn't mean anything.

"Yeah...Can I ask you something." I sigh

"Yeah why not."

"What if you like this girl and your confused with her feelings towards you?"

"Like how." There was a crease between her eyebrows when she was thinking which was adorable once again.

"Well imagine there are two friends one moment she implies she wants to kiss then goes and slams a door right in your face." I ask staring in her eyes to indicate something.

"Well they sound like a married couple." God she was oblivious. I was confused should I be happy or sad.

"Do something she doesn't expect well at least that's what I would like. Now let's go before we are late. You have to ride my bike since Jon already left." Clary said releasing the crease between her brows.

"That's all I ever wanted to do since I met you!" I throw my arms around her.

"Yeah yeah scoot lover boy." She hands me a helmet and we both hop on.

At school

Surprise her! That's all she wants! But I can't. She's giving advice for your lover Jace. But she said that's what she would love!

"Dude what's the answer?" Simon said pinching me. He mouthed 43.

"43 sir." I called out.

"3.40927 Mr Herondale!" Simon laughed. I glared. Anyway back to thinking. Clary is most likely coming over to help Izzy for her date on Friday so I could do something then. If I don't act fast she will leave. I got a plan start by playing her favorite movie before she leaves ask her to join. Near the end just kiss her already. No ease no nothing if that's not surprising then I don't know what is. I smiled at my brilliant plan only to realize classs was over 5 minutes ago. I have to go to lunch. Ugh I have to deal with Kaelie. I head out of the room to meet the others I see my favorite redhead first.

"Hey golden boy kaelie is looking for you good luck!" Little red called out. I smiled then groaned. There was a tap and it was kaelie. Before I knew it I was slapped in the face and one of her long ass nails cut me. Then went to clary and poured iced water on her. Clary didn't seemed phased. She sat up and shook her hair and laughed.

"Well wasn't that just cold." She was laughing at her own pun. I couldn't help but smile.

"Jace your bleeding." Alec says. Clary get up and walks over drenched.

"I know how to fix that!" She wraps around me getting me damp.

"Thanks oh and I was wondering are going to help Izzy on Friday?" Please say yes...

"Nope busy." She says walking back to her seat. Shit.

"Okay doing what?"

Clary's POV

"Nothing." I shrugged. Jon got up "Clarissa Adele Morgenstine what are you doing Friday. You told me you were going to Izzy's!" Me and Izzy shot a look to each other. Simon cringed. Jace looked me straight in the eyes. I cringed. I got up. "I got to go bye!" I say sprinting off. I reached the girls locker room. Before I knew it Jace was there.

"Hey Clare?"

"Jon will kill me if he finds out." I bury my head in my hands.

"What is it."

"Kickboxing." I sigh

"What's bad about it?"

"He's worried I will get hurt and..." and most likely I will.

"And?"

"It's my dads favorite..."

"I could take you."

"I don't think that's a great idea heh heh." I blush awkwardly.

"Claaaary?"

"Yeeeees?" "Oh look at the time! time for me to go bye." I jogged out. Saved by the bell that was too close. I had art a time for me to calm down. I sat down in the far back and started drawing it was supposed to be a sketch about a few milestones in your life this year. It was due next class as a end of the trimester project. I drew art supplies to brief and easy sketches of my friends and of course me and Jon. I also drew. There were a few things that were really touchy in my drawing but I didn't mind. I stayed after school to finish and add color. I was so proud I looked up for the first time in forever.

"You finally done red?" Jace said. I fall out of my seat from being startled.

"Ow."

"You good?" He said coming over and bending down to help me.

"Great." I wheeze I got the wind knocked out of me when I fell.

"Let's go get you home." He said


	8. The match

Time jump Friday

Clary's POV

I was inching for after school. It was kick boxing championships. I was scared that I would get badly bruised because that meant Jon would murder me. Oh well. Classes went by slower and slower. Jon went to Alec's house. Simon and Izzy were out on their date. I was free. No one to question me. I drove home on my motorcycle. I ran to my room and threw on a classic black sports bra with black leggings. I got on my bike and headed to the championships it was a 48 minute ride but hey at least I'm there.

Jon's POV

I knew today was Clary's championships. I've known for the longest time about kickboxing. I get it she loves it more so she loves boxing but It was the safest bet if it was kickboxing. The only thing that makes me itch is that my father used to force her to do both boxing and kickboxing and if she failed our father would punish her but she learned to love it so I pretend I don't know so she could get to the top because she doesn't want me to find out. Most likely if I was clueless and she came home with a scratch she would be screwed it only bothers me a little that she didn't tell me.

Jace's POV

Clary was oddly jumpy or distracted today. I was bound to find out. So I followed her home. Now that I'm saying that out loud I sound like a stalker trying to find out who took the last lollipop. Oh well! A stalker gotta do what he gotta do. I went to her house and saw she was about to rush out I hid behind a bush then tripped on a branch which led me to fall on my behind in a muddy puddle. Great. What am I doing with my life? I could have just used find my friends clary has it with Izzy.

Clary's POV

"UP NEXT MORGENSTIEN VERSUS BLACKTHORN." The speaker screamed. All I had to do was win kickboxing then I get to participate in a boxing match they are not the same but I was trained for both... time was up it was my time to fight. I won with flying colors only a little bruise on my leg no biggie. Now boxing. Damn it I was versus a long time player. Suck it up clary you are a badass worrier who was taught by one of the best.

Jace's POV

Why the hell did it lead me to a fighting match? Clary was probably watching it-shit-she's in it my god she's screwed! I pull up the results of the game so far. Clary was versing some jacked guy. I was about to walk in until I was stopped by a guard.

"This isn't some backyard match pretty boy. Tickets." The man said. I was so screwed wait but I'm here for clary why not be THERE for her!

"I'm not watching I'm here to be Clary's assistant."

"And I'm wrestling her move." I was panicking so I texted her. She texted me back. "I'll explain later but I need to get in. I'm outside front door! Hurry before I get a personal assassination by this guard."

"Fuck you Jace Herondale. Coming." I sighed in relief.

"Look kid if you don't move in 10 seconds you will be taken off by security." Then all of a sudden a red head beauty came to my rescue.

"He's with me Paul sorry he's a jackass." Clary said damp of sweat. The guard nodded and chuckled.

"If he is any trouble morgenstien you know who to call."

"Thanks Paul." She patted his shoulder then grabbed my arm.

Clary's POV

I was annoyed that Jace was here without my consent but at least I had someone to talk to during breaks right? "What are you doing here!" I threw my hands up in the air when we reached the waiting area.

"Well hello to you to!" He said sarcastically.

"Hello how did you know I was here?" I say putting on my boxing gloves. And practice on a punching bag.

"You had find my friends on and you were so jittery and you blew off Izzy so it meant something to you and my curiosity got the best of me."

"Fine you can stay but please don't cheer." I smile.

"Yes! But I always knew you were badass but now it's just unexpected."

"That I'm short and fight yeah I picked it up from my dad the fighting part my mom everything else." I start punching the bag harder Jace seemed to notice.

"Sorry."

"For what you did nothing but I'm going so give me a hug I want one!" I smile and let my body relax. He gets up and gives me a tight squeeze. "MORGENSTIEN AND MAXWELL." I ran off.

Jace's POV

Clary was more intriguing by the second. Well I'm here to cheer even if I have zero clue of what's going on. It starts. Clary takes the first swing and punches him in the chest and he takes a swing at her she ducks and take a among at his leg. He jumps and punckeds Clary's in the ribs and she swiftly blocks a punch. This continued for 30 minutes. Clary was banged up but took the last swing.

"AND THE WINNER IS CLARISSA MORGENSTIEN." Clary's jumps up and down and runs over to me and wraps her arms around me pulling my in a tight hug. I hug her back.

"I did it Jace! I did it! Did you see it! I did it!" She was squeezing like a schoolgirl which made me laugh.

"I saw it red." I smiled down at her. She had a few bruises but she didn't care. She ran back up to the ring and was given a paper.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I advanced but I need these bruises to heal completely by next month!" She tried her best to wrap her arm around my shoulder but gave up and wrapped her arm around my waist instead. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She laughed and we both head out. She wished Paul a goodnight and he congratulated her.

We were in front of her house and she invited me in and promised take out from takis. I said yes but honestly I would've said yes if she didn't promise food. We ordered coconut pancakes at 1am while watching some random shows and talking about random stuff. Her bruise was much more vivid now but it didn't bother her too much. I wrapped my arms around her and she fell asleep. I would trade anything to stay like this forever.


	9. The drunkies

Jace's POV

There we are again sleeping peacefully with each other. Clary's bruise on her stomach was bad so I slowly got up trying not to wake her. I went to the bathroom and grabbed some cream for bruises and I got a bandage wrap. I sat back down and lightly put the cream on. I also lightly wrapped her in the wrap. It was about 7am but everything was dark because we were in the living room where there was no windows. I laid down next to her and started fidgeting with her red hair. She open her eyes and yawned.

"What time is it?" She was stretching like a cat.

"7ish" I replied.

"Sorry for sleeping on you I know that you have a lover but hey your so frikin comfy I don't know how that's physically possible."

"Yeah I don't think she likes me." Clary stared at me.

"I could find out if you just tell me who it is!" Clary's emerald eyes full of hope.

"Nope." I say popping the p.

"It was worth a shot she." She Shrugged.

"How would you like to find out a guy likes you?" I question. This is your chance Jace!

"Well I would like to be in a happy mood and I want it out of the blue I guess but that's just me I hate when guys play games it's tacky." She said. She got up and grabbed a extra toothbrush from a closet.

"You have morning breath here." She threw the toothbrush. I caught it and followed her to the bathroom we both brushed our teeth.

"Where do I place my brush?"

"Just place it next to mine you can use it it's yours hence the fact your always her and Izzy even has her own brush." She realized the bandage.

"Oh and thanks for taking care of my bruise." I know she hates games but a few hints won't hurt. I bend down and kiss her bruises on her stomach to her arm. She blushed a deep red. I taught it was too cute.

"Didn't anyone like your parents kiss your bruises when you were hurt?" I slap my hand over my mouth realizing the sensitive topic I touched. All clary did was tense, shrug, and sigh. Walls up high.

"I touched a nerve I'm scared that you will whip my ass." Clary smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Never." I laughed. She relaxed. Yet that doesn't mean her walls are gone. Her walls are only down when it's 1am in the morning and your talking for ages about everything and nothing over coconut pancakes. Before we knew it we saw Jon burst through the door.

"Alec and Izzy want you!" I laughed and said a quick goodbye to clary and Jon.

Lightwoods residents

Izzy's POV

I was a little sad that Jace didn't come home because I needed someone to talk to about the date clary was doing god knows what Alec was with Jon and Magnus is sleeping.

"Where were you?" Alec asked as Jace walked in

"I slept at Clary's." Me and Alec shot a glare.

"We just slept and ate pancakes!" We both laughed.

"Well we are going to the club coming?"

"You know what I think that will do me good." *cough cough clary cough*

Time jump 10pm

Me, Jace, and Alec were ready for the club. I asked clary to come but she was too busy studying for a exam on Monday. The club was loud and lit. Everyone was dancing drunk. Magnus and Simon soon joined. Before we knew it we were drunk as well. Magnus and Alec were dancing very animated. I was dancing with Simon. Simon was sober while everyone was very drunk. It was about 2 in the morning everyone felt sick and tired this would be one wicked hangover.

Simons POV

I was the driver since I was the only one sober. I had called clary to help me get everyone in one piece. She kept saying no but I eventually got her to say yes. Before I knew it I saw a red head in a hoodie and some leggings. She came into the club and got Alec and Magnus to follow her. I had Izzy and Jace which was a little harder. They all talked about random crap.

Clary's POV

I really didn't want to get near a club everything about them screams no but I had to help my friends. I got the lovey Dovey couple to follow me. Me and Simon sat in the front. The 4 kept talking about random stuff. I ordered greasy foods ahead of time. Jon knew where I was. We reached the house and dropped everyone inside while I took the food out while Simon prepared heating pads. We called everyone downstairs they were eating and laughing. Me and Simon collapsed on the couch after that.

"I call taking care of Izzy!" Simon called out.

"Magnus!" I called.

"ALEC" we both scream. Alec turned around.

"Rock, paper, scissor?" He pulled out paper while I pulled out rock.

"Damn it!" I face palm myself.

"Sucks to be you!" He pumped his fists in the air. I stick my tongue out.

"Magnus Jace let's get to your rooms." I say out loud."

"Only if Alec goes with me!" He slurred.

"I'm coming baby!" Alec threw his arms around Magnus they left themselves. I wish I had a love like that. I took Jace up to his room and grabbed 2 heating pads. He flopped on his bed. I sat down next to him and placed a pad around his head and one one on his stomach. I got up to leave.

"Stay." He said mumbling. I turned around to a sick Jace in bed. I laughed and sat down next to him. He placed his head on my lap. I twirl his golden hair. I pull out my phone and text jon that im not coming home tonight. he replies sleep in your own bed I laughed and said goodnight.

"Tell me about your parents. I won't remember anything tomorrow. I promise if I do I won't tell anyone." He slurred.

"Jace that's personal." I say looking into his eyes.

"I know I'll tell you my tale if you tell me yours."

"Jace you don't have to do that."

"I was 10 and my parents were killed in a car accident I was in the car with them but I survived."

"Well that sucks." I say still twirling his hair.

"Wow I love you no sorry?"

"What for it wasn't my doing." I say looking up. He threw his arms around me.

"Your turn"

"I didn't agree"

"Please."

"Goodnight Jace."

"Sorry Clary."

"Don't be." I sink down into the bed next to him and we proceed to wrap our arms around each other. Sorry Jon.

 **Im back from camp but bad news. Im going to poland and There is no service where im going. That means I cant post anything for 2 weeks. I will still be writing then once im back in the US I will post a bunch of chapters. Sorry bye my lovlies**


	10. Alone

Jace's POV

"Clary?" I said quietly and looked around. My head was pounding. Then I remember what I did last night. I could care less about my life but I was pressing on something that was clearly hurting her. Fuck. I scrambled out of bed and went downstairs. Clary had left already. I felt like a jerk. I sighed and planned to see her later.

Clary's POV

I had left at 4am about a hour after Jace fell asleep. My head was pounding. Thoughts had been racing through my head. I was debating weather to tell him about my father. My abusive father. What was I going to tell him I still love my abusive father because he loves me weather or not it's painful. I took a walk and took in some sharp breaths. I haven't had any sleep yet. Wtf I'm going to see him. I went to the prison my father was staying.

"I'm here to see valentine morgenstien." I told a guard.

"He under high restrictions."

"I'm his daughter Clarissa morgenstien." He nodded and led me to a room there I saw my father. He smiled a twisted grin.

"My dear Clarissa what brings you here?" "Hey dad I need to talk."

"What about its been a while since your last visit."

"Well I'm not scared of you I have news."

"Well speak the words dear."

"Well first I won the boxing and kickboxing championships all because of you thank you."

"Well I'm proud how much bruises did you leave him with?"

"Quite a few."

"How about you dear."

"One on my stomach and arm that's really it I advanced to the next level."

"That's my Clarissa."

"Thank you."

"Anything else you want to say to your father?"

"Well we moved schools because of everything and I made friends."

"Clarissa friends are distractions love is a weapon which can kill you don't fall in love or I will personally hurt you."

"I'm sorry no one knows."

"See how much you need me Clarissa it's all Jonathan's fault. Me and you would have been happy and strong."

"Goodbye father."

"See you soon Clarissa." Once again my walls were higher and stronger. My father was right love is worthless. My brother is all I need. That is it. Blood.

Jon's POV

I went to the lightwoods home to get clary. "Yo Jace I'm here for clary." I call out.

"She left hours ago." Jace's face stiffened

"She hasn't come home." Jon face pale.

"Where the hell is she."

"I could track her phone." Izzy said walking in.

"Yah no shit do that!"

"Geez don't get your panties in a twist." Izzy rolled her eyes.

"She is now on her way to a boxing gym."

"Huh that makes no sense she doesn't have classes on Sundays."

"You know?" Jace said.

"How could I not."

"Makes sense."

"Did you guys say anything to piss her off?" I asked sighing.

"That might be my fault i was drunk and I pushed the topic of her parents a little too hard." Jace said putting a hand behind his neck.

"Perfect well she's just venting thanks for the help." I sent a death glare. If looks could kill.

"Sorry I should go and talk to her." Jace said.

"Don't bother." I said walking out.

Jace's POV

I felt like crap the rest of the day. I had enough.

"Izzy where is clary right now!" I call out.

"Still at the gym."

"I'm heading there."

"Jon said not to interfere!" Izzy said now in front of my door.

"She's in a bad mood because of me."

"What could you have possibly done big brother?" Izzy said sitting next to me.

"I pushed a touchy subject." I groaned.

"Maybe she told me what is it."

"Her parents." Izzy lost her balance.

"What?" "She doesn't even let's me get on the topic without changing the subject."

"Yeah bye." I get up and go towards the door.

Clary's POV I was angry but calm. My father was right. He was right my walls were to soft and easy to pry into. I was weak. No one will see me. My father was rough but he was right above all. I hit the bag harder. Before I knew it I saw a blond figure. Well it's Jace. Ignore him. He comes in front of me. I raise my eyebrows. Then stop realizing the dents I caused. "Clare."

"Stop and move before I punch you."

"You were so kind last night what happened?"

"It's called sugar coating feelings I hate you I want you gone." I punch the bag much harder. Not because I hated him it's because I'm broken. Weak. I'm a liar. Tears were threatening to exit. Which proves I'm weak I don't cry.

"I'm sorry for pushing you."

"You did absolutely nothing." I sat through gritted teeth.

"Stop pushing me away." He said quietly. "Does this have anything to do when you got that headache?" He said quietly.

"No."

Jace's POV

"Clare look at me."

"Don't call me that." She said kicking the bag.

"I don't care your going a-wall and something is wrong and all that action is not good for your bruises!" Screw you clary. I grab a hold of her wrist and turn her around and kiss her she stopped and kissed me back I licked her bottom lip as a question for access she opened her mouth. It was amazing. She pulled away quickly after letting me in. She grabbed her bag and ran out out. She let her walls down for a few seconds. I tried to run after her but she was gone almost instantly.

Clary's POV

What have I done I'm so stupid. So much for high walks. I ran towards a park. I sat down on a bench and just sat there till there was no light. I had closed my eyes. He likes you. Of course he does because you are another one of his "experiments."

"Clary?" I open my eyes.

"Simon?"

"Jon and Jace are freaking out."

"Was it that hard to find me?"

"Kinda if your at a random park." I laughed I could count on Simon. Friends are distractions.

"Yeah well I don't need your guy's help I perfectly fine." Simon sat down next to me.

"Jace is spacing himself from us. Like you are."

"Friends are distractions."

"I know, actually I don't I don't know what it's like to feel alone, have no parents, no one to be your shoulder, what it's like to watch people happy when your on a sideline, or what it's like to wear a mask." Tears were rolling down my face. I hugged him. He hugged me back. That's what I was feeling. I felt alone. I thought I was weak or worthless but it was nether I was alone.


	11. My past

The entire car ride was silent. Everything was blurred. One moment I'm happy and loved then the next I felt alone and tight. Jace is going to freak out. Wait. WAIT. WHY DID YOU NOT PROCESS THIS. YOU'VE BEEN KISSED BY SOMEONE YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR. You had one job brain. Make extra cells not important. Get a first real kiss yes. Well I stormed out on him. We park in front of the house. The lightwood house well crap.

"I thought we were going to see Jon." I say quiet.

"I know but he assembled the swat team sooo.." I cringe. "Don't worry you don't have to tell us."

"Weeeeeell" I turn to him. My voice squeaky.

"Okay maybe their going to attack with millions of questions." We both laugh and slowly get out.

"Let me say this out loud so I don't stutter like a animal."

"Shoot."

"Last night Jace was asking about my parents and I was debating if I should tell him because he was drunk as you know so I thought he wouldn't remember but to stay on safe side I didn't say anything. My mind started racing with thoughts of my family." I took a sharp breath. "So I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk which made me think more I needed to speak to someone. I went to my father. I told him stuff and I guess he got in my head which made me angry he was talking about how I needed him and deep down I do I miss he turned me into the person I am today." I say looking down at the ground my eyes watery. Before I knew it I felt arms wrap around me it was Jon. The door was open the entire time so I didn't need to repeat myself. My eyes wide I turn around and Jon let's his hands go.

"Clary you should have talked to me." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." I say even quieter.

"Your not going to school tomorrow." Jace said behind him. He walked up to me and threw his hands around me. "Don't ever do that again." He holds me tighter. My arms wrap around him too. I like him. My father would be disappointed.

"I like you too." I say almost inaudible. He kisses my hair.

"Can I kiss you?" He said. No. No. No. Stop. You can-how are my lips on his. I'm so confused.

"I'm sorry." I say when we break apart. He laughs.

"At least you are finally in my arms. Not just as friends. Hopefully."

"Well my mood swings are off the charts." I say cringing.

"I promise never to press a topic for you."

"Thank you."

"I love you clary but I'm tired Izzy and Alec and Magnus all fell asleep and unlike you I'm going to school." Jon said. "Hey I'm going to school."

"Like hell you are!" Jace shout.

"Fine."

"Let's go inside." Simon said while heading inside. I smile. You have family that is not looked up in a cellar. Be happy clary. I followed and went into a guest bedroom. I borrowed Jace's shirt and so did Jon. I was shifting in bed. I couldn't sleep. I just sat in bed. I got up and walked towards Jace's room. I knocked and entered. Jace was up on his phone.

"I never said I was going to school." he said smiling.

"Can we talk?" I said looking at the ground. He smiled and patted his bed. I sat down.

"What about?" He said staring.

"My past." He threw his phone across the room. (A little dramatic in my opinion.)

"I'm all ears but only if your ready." I nod.

"When I was born I went into a loving family. We were pretty wealthy. When I was 7 my mother was diagnosed with cancer. My father stayed clam. My parents were loving. When I turned 9 everything was starting to go downhill she started kemo my father became a alcoholic and started teaching me lessons just because I looked like my mom he thought I was a second chance. He taught me how to be violent and self critical. A day after my 10th birthday my mom passed. My father was in a terrible mind. Jon knew him better. I had faith in my father. I let him punish me he said that it would make me better. He would hurt me physically and emotionally." A tear fell down. "Once my father hurt me really bad when I was 14." I pulled up the shirt to reveal a long scar on my thigh. "I still went to school but it was hot so the makeup went off and revealed the marking and my brother stepped in a told the police it was my father. He was arrested. We stayed with our grandparents until we worked up enough money to live fresh. I went to one school I told this person my secret and everyone bullied me so I moved to a new school. The one I am now." Jace was quiet then pulled me into a tight embrace and then kissed me.

"Sleep with me I want to sleep knowing your safe." I smiled and rested my head on him and then moved so I cuddled up against him.

"Thank you."

"Remember how you were drunk and me and Simon had to take care of y'all."

"Yup."

"Magnus still so drunk could barely speak said he wouldn't go to bed knowing that Alec wasn't with him."

"Yes."

"I said I want a love like that I think I found my version."

"I love you."

"I love you too Jace."

"We have the entire day to ourself clary."

"What are we doing?" I asked confused

"Whatever you want."

"Can I paint you?"

"Any day any time."

"Now go to sleep clary. _my_ clary." He wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled my head into his chest. "Goodnight _my_ golden globe."

 **OMG the story is coming to a end I loved writing this. I might try and write the last few chapters before i leave and upload them do the story will be complete before I leave. Well I guess this is a goodbye.**


	12. She is mine

Jace's POV

What had happened. It had been a month and he was head over heels for a girl. The girl that was sleeping on my chest. The girl that thought she was broken. The girl with firery read hair and emerald eyes. She was my girl. I love her. I sneakily get out of bed and go to the jewelry shop. I was getting her a ring. Not a wedding ring sicko! A promise ring. I reached the store and picked out a ring that I knew she loved. It was a snake with blue gems as eyes. Her birthday. September. I went back home to see a unconscious clary on my bed. I laughed it was 10:27. I sat down and woke her up.

"Is it that important that you had to wake me up?" Clary mumbled still sprawled out like a cat.

"I have a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Noted. Come on."

"Fine." She crawled out of bed. We walked to the park together. We sat down on a bench and started talking about random stuff.

"So what's this surprise you promised me?" Her eyes curious. I took out the box. Her eyes widened in fear. I laughed.

"It's a promise ring not a wedding ring."

"Thank god I'm too young." She sighed.

"I promise though one day I will make you the happiest girl alive and I will be there for you when your sick or when your sad and one day I will marry you." She gave me a bright smile.

"It's beautiful." She gasps at it. Her eyes engrossed. I would do anything to see her happy. I love her.

"I love you."

"I love you too Clare."

"Now I was promised a painting!" She grabbed my arm and we walked to her home. We went up to her room. In her room lied million drawings and paintings.

"Sit lover boy." She said smiling. Everything was perfect. I love her she just doesn't know so I plan on making her know. I sat down on her bed while she was drawing and painting away. Once she was done with the out line she told me to wait. 1 hour later. She turned the painting around. It was of her and me kissing she even added the promise ring. I kissed her she held up her hand then put on finger down. I understand completely she said she never kissed anyone she loved. But she loved me.

I have made her mine.

 **OMG OMG I ended it right now im so happy thank you for the people who followed ans favorited. If you want a wedding just write a review saying so. Im so proud of this story I really did enjoy this. I loved being able to sit down and write because I just felt like it. farewell my lovelies. review! xxx**


End file.
